


A Night to (Not) Remember

by AshRain114



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Drinking, M/M, drunk!nico, i dunno, nico is drunk, partay, percy is not drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:49:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain114/pseuds/AshRain114
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico wasn't sure what had happened the night before, but Percy was being....weird. Percico.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this originally on tumblr, but it seemed fairly possible so I thought I'd post it here as well.

“Percy!”

Percy turned around, trying to fight off the dizziness in his mind. He’d quit drinking rather soon, knowing that if he had anymore he’d be nursing a horrible hangover tomorrow.

Much like the one he assumed Nico was going to have.

“Hi, Nico.” He said with a large smile, trying not to look like he was enjoying how very drunk the pale demigod was. The now legal son of Hades had already asked him several very inappropriate questions that Percy had decided never to answer - at least until Nico was sober enough to be embarrassed by them. “How’s it going?”

“Hey did you know, Percy, did you know that Poseidon has +7 to hit and +12 points agility!” Nico started to laugh hysterically, “Isn’t that hilarious!”

Percy blinked at him, “Um, sure Nico…?” he replied unsurely.

“It means…” Nico hiccuped, “It means, Percy…it means…..agilary.”

Nico paused, his eyebrows furrowing together.

“No…” He mummered, “That’s not right.”

Percy frowned, “Nico, I have no idea what you’re trying to tell me.”

“Shhh!” Nico waved him down rather dramatically, “I’m thinking.”

Percy stood there, waiting a few moments for Nico to get his thoughts together, but eventually it became apparent that Nico wasn’t thinking anymore, and was staring at something rather intently.

Percy frowned, turning around to see what he was looking at.

It was a butt. A perfect orb of muscle that looks absolutely phenomenal in a pair of form fitting jeans, that clung to this butt in a rather spectacular manner.

It was Jason’s butt.

“Nico?” Percy asked him.

Nico blinked, coming back into the present and looked over at Percy, “Hmm?”

Percy tried to hide a knowing grin, “You’re staring at Jason’s ass.”

“Oh…” Nico frowned, “Were you staring at Jason’s ass?”

Percy tried not to think about the fact that he’d never really heard Nico swear before and how it made the word sound far dirtier then it really had any right too. “I’m not even gonna dignify that with a response.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“I’m not answering that.”

Nico laughed, then paused. HIs eyes going wide.

“Archery!”

Percy didn’t really know what to say to that.

Nico looked incredibly proud of himself, then looked around the room, then back to Jason. A strange sort of pondering expression on his face.

“You know.” Nico spoke far louder then he probably intended, but nobody else was listening in, “Jason say’s I should just tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Honestly Percy was only half listening to Nico’s drunken rambles at this point.

“That I’m gay.”

Percy coughed, turning to look at Nico who looked completely calm despite the fact that he’d just made a life-changing confession. “Really?”

“Yup.” Nico nodded, then he furrowed his eyebrows, “Wait….did you know that?”

Percy smiled, and ruffled his hair, “No, which isn’t all that surprising. I’m not very observant.”

Then he realized something.

“Wait, you told Jason before you told me?”

Nico frowned, “There was a thing. He found out and he hasn’t shut up about it since.”

“About you being gay?” Percy frowned, “He have a problem with it?”

“No, no, no, no, no.” Nico shook his head, “Not about that….can you keep a secret?”

Percy nodded, but felt like he was about to gave a discussion that should really happen when they were both a little less drunk.

“Okay, okay okay, but shhhh, you can’t tell.” Nico whispered, or at least what he probably thought was whispering.

“Okay?”

Nico looked around, “I’m in like with Percy.”

Percy blinked, stared at Nico for a few moments before something highly unintelligent came out of his mouth.

“Why?”

Nico snorted, and then started to laugh so loudly that Jason looked over, shaking his head with a sort of brotherly fondness that Percy hadn’t seen anyone give Nico since Bianca.

“Percy, you - you are phenomenal. Just subpar.”

Percy sighed, “I really hope you meant Suburb. Now come on. My place is a block from here. You can crash with me tonight.”

Nico stood up, half hanging off of Percy as they headed out.

Nico stopped just outside the door of Jason’s apartment, turning to Percy, his eyes still hazy and unfocussed.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He looked up at Percy with the large watery eyes that he had had, before Bianca had died. “Do you think Percy likes me back?”

Percy hid a smile as he looked down at the drunk demigod in his arms.

“I’ll tell you in the morning.”


	2. Chapter 2

There’s been a lot of times in his life where he’s woken up somewhere he didn’t know. Actually it happened so often he should probably be worried. Usually it was when he accidentally shadow travelled, or sleep walked or something. 

But this was strangely different.

He was comfortable, his legs tangled up in a dark blue duvet. His head was buried into far too soft pillows (also blue), and he seemed to be wearing cotton pajama bottoms, which he took a wild guess were also blue.

Oh, and he had a raging headache.

“Fuck.” He swore, turning to press his face into the pillow, trying to ignore the familiar scent that told him exactly who’s bed he was in. “There’s a rendition of the battle of troy inside my brain.”

“Yeah.” Another voice responded, sounding amused, “And the alcohol was the horse.”

“I hate you.”

“That’s not what you said last night.”

A bolt of panic shot through Nico and he sat up in bed, narrowing his eyes at Percy, “And what did I say last night?”

Percy chuckled, “You were very…well, remember when we first met?”

Nico groaned and buried his face into the blankets, “No.”

“Yes.” Percy giggled, looking far too pleased, “And to answer your questions, yes, yes, no, and yes.”

Nico blinked at him for a few moments, “What were my questions?”

Percy winked and him, “That’s for me to know.”

And then he walked out of the room.

“Percy?” Nico called out. When there was no answer he raised his voice in a slight panic, “Percy?! What were the questions? What did I ask?”

“Not gunna tell you.” Percy said in a sing song voice from the living room.

Nico ran out of the bedroom, only half aware that he wasn’t wearing a top. He still looked rather scrawny, especially compared to the likes of Percy and Jason, but his skin no longer looked sickly and white, and years of sword fighting had given him a bit more meat on his bones.

Percy was standing in front of a frying pan, pushing around a blue sludge with a spatula, whistling under his breathe.

“Why’re you so cheerful?” Nico grumbled, pulling a jug of orange juice out of the fridge and drinking straight from it. He was a hungover twenty-one year old boy, he was allowed.

Percy shrugged, “I just feel fantastic.”

And with that he banged the edge of the spatula on the stove it get rid of the egg and Nico groaned, covering his ears, ‘Stop it!”

Percy laughed, “How’s that hangover?”

“You know this isn’t the first time I’ve gotten drunk, right?”

“I know.” Percy still wouldn’t stop smiling and it was starting to freak Nico out a bit.

“No seriously.” Nico stared at him suspiciously, leaning against the cupboard beside the fridge, “What the hades did I ask that’s got you in such a good mood?”

Percy walked over to the cupboard Nico was leaning by, opening it and leaning far to close to Nico as he leaned around him to grab something.

“Oh…nothing.” Percy breathe into his face, before pressing his lips against Nico’s


End file.
